


sketch out all our dreams

by snoopypez



Category: Strangers With Candy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck had bigger dreams. He was going to be a rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketch out all our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2006

When Chuck was little, he was supposed to learn the violin. His mother had insisted. And Chuck had tried, but it just wouldn't take. It appeared that one needed a bit of talent to even try, and Chuck was very much without.

Once he had discovered rock and roll music, there was no turning back. Violins did not belong in rock, and Chuck was officially done with _that_ instrument.

Chuck had bigger dreams. He was going to be a rock star.

*

So it was years later that Chuck was alone in his classroom, supposedly grading papers. He was singing dramatically when Geoffrey walked in.

"Hey, Chuck. What are you singing?"

Geoffrey sounded almost as though he were actually interested, which caught Chuck off guard. That would explain why he answered truthfully right off, with no paranoid accusations.

"[Paradox](http://www.oldielyrics.com/lyrics/kansas/paradox.html)."

"Oh. Never heard of them," Geoffrey said with a shrug. "You sound good. So, I saw a commercial for the Boy Scouts last night, and if I don't mind saying, they have changed a _lot_ since I was one! And it wasn't even that long ago; I can still _wear_ my uniform--"

Chuck was barely paying attention at this point. This, in itself, was not out of the ordinary, but this time he was stuck on the thought that Geoffrey had actually complimented him.

The silence and open staring on Chuck's part finally made Geoffrey trail off.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just... I like to sing," Chuck admitted, ready to drop the subject now.

"Oh." Geoffrey got a little smile on his face. " _Oh_! So you weren't kidding about wanting to be a rock star?"

The total shock of Geoffrey actually remembering something that hadn't been about himself completely unraveled Chuck. He gave a dramatic sob.

"It's all I ever wanted! Not that stupid violin! Not this stupid job! I just wanted to sing! Perform!" He pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed Geoffrey his rockin' wristband. "God, why??"

"Uh," Geoffrey replied.

Head down, Chuck quickly gathered his sanity. It came back quickly, in part thanks to Geoffrey's soothing touch on his shoulder.

When Chuck finally raised his head again, ignoring the dried tears on his cheeks, Geoffrey had the excited gleam in his eye that foreshadowed either something really amazing or something really scary.

It was then Chuck's turn to ask, "What?" but he sounded quite a bit more suspicious about it.

*

The auditorium was completely empty, which was normal at 11:30 on a Friday night. Usually Chuck would be nervous about this, but he was so used to pretending to be somebody else that he barely had a paranoid thought.

The strobe lights were cued (in Chuck's head), the smoke machines were on (in Chuck's head), and the audience was packed (in Chuck's head). A small radio sat on the edge of the stage, playing the opening notes to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, but in Chuck's mind there was a full band behind him.

Geoffrey stood before the stage, clearly not knowing the words to the song, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. When Chuck finished his masterpiece and collapsed on the stage floor in an over-dramatically posed bow, Geoffrey jumped up and down, cheering like the good groupie he was. For the moment.

After catching his breath, Chuck crawled over to sit on the edge of the stage, and Geoffrey automatically moved to stand between Chuck's legs. He smiled and slowly started to walk his fingers up Chuck's thigh.

"So, Mister Famous Rock Star, wanna take me to your hotel room? You can do whatever you want to me."

Chuck _really_ liked this whole Geoffrey-fawning-all-over-him thing, but he was already hard and breathless, so he didn't even say anything before leaning down and kissing the other man.

They tended to lose track of what they were supposed to be once the sex started, and this time was no different. Well, it was a little different; the radio was still playing and Chuck whisper-sang some of the lines of the songs as his hand whisper-touched the lines of Geoffrey's body. Soon Chuck could no longer form full sentences, let alone a melody.

Afterwards, Chuck's various rock star clothing that he had scavenged for were strewn across the stage floor, mixing colorfully with Geoffrey's odd choices that he had insisted a groupie would wear. The two men rested on a couch in a way that Chuck was sure was unsanitary but didn't care.

He pressed another kiss to Geoffrey's lips, gently, lovingly; his way of saying _thank you for this_ , since he would never say the words. In turn, Geoffrey brushed his fingers over Chuck's mussed hair before laughing a little and singing horribly off key,

"Magnifico!"


End file.
